The present invention relates to a connection in which a strap bridges a plurality of substantially parallel structural members and is secured by a strap holder, especially where an elongate utility strap is used, typically in pairs forming X bracing, to reinforce roof trusses against forces acting along the length of the roof. Single diagonal braces of this general type are also commonly used in walls in light wood frame construction, and might also be used to brace floor beams or other series of parallel structural members.